The invention relates to a framing apparatus for placing a diapositive in a slide frame, the diapositive having to be separated from a strip of film before placement, comprising a film drive, a film guide arranged in front of the slide frame, an expanding apparatus for expanding the slide frame at one side, a feed plane for the strip of film and a framing plane displaced with respect to the feed plane and in which the slide frame to be assembled comes to lie, a means for completely inserting the diapositive into the slide frame, a deflection path between the two planes and a cutting means for separating the diapositive from the strip of film.
Such a framing apparatus is known, for example, from DE-OS 40 27 345 and DE-OS 40 29 699. In the first-mentioned document, the separating process for the diapositive takes place in the deflection region between the feed plane and the framing plane. Following separation of the diapositive from the strip of film, the bent-up trailing end of the separated diapositive is brought into the framing plane by means of a pivoting member. In the second-mentioned document, the separating process takes place in the area of the feed plane with the consequence that the cut rear end of the section of film must also be brought into the framing plane.